Love is a Two Sided Coin
by Rose Mistress
Summary: After the events with the Anti-spirals and the loss of Nia, Simon was lost and alone. He confided to Rossiu with his emotions but was turned away. So who could be there for him now?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After the events with the Anti-spirals and the loss of Nia, Simon was lost and alone. He confided to Rossiu with his emotions but was turned away. So who could be there for him now?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gurren Lagann.

0

Love is a Two-Sided Coin

Chapter 1

0

It was a few months after the events to save the world from being destroyed completely and everything was finally at peace. All but the heart of one commander in chief. Simon sighed as he stood within his office, looking out to the now rebuilt city that was under Rossiu's jurisdiction. After losing Nia, he was planning to leave but decided to stay to try his hand at love once more. He had a person in mind but he didn't know how well it would go. He saw the hints and had a feeling that the try would be outlandish at best.

"But it wouldn't hurt to try...would it?" he murmured as he stepped away from the window and left his office, a stacked of completed papers signed and ready to go for once.

0

Simon walked into the Science Bureau main office of operations, looking around before spotting the elder man and walked over. "Hey, Leeron." he greeted. Leeron turned to him and smiled. "Well hey, Simon. You're looking positively perky today. Are you doing much better now than you were the past couple months?" he questioned. Simon chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm doing much better now. Nia's death was painful but the hurt is slowly starting to heal. I think I might be able to find someone else to take her place soon."

Leeron nodded as he turned in his seat to monitor controls. "Well it's good to know you're going back out into the world. You know everyone was afraid that you would leave after the wedding but you decided to stay which is good. We can hold up strong but we would all have a void in our hearts to see you gone." Leeron murmured. "Even a certain beastman we come to know and love."

Simon laughed softly and shook his head. "If Viral were to have a hole in his heart, it would be because he would be losing a decent sparring partner." he said, tapping his foot lightly. "So Leeron have you seen Rossiu lately, I wanted to find him but since he was so busy rebuilding the city, I don't know where he could be."

"Hmm, I would ask Kinon. That spry little girl follows him like a shadow and knows where he'll be more than any of us. Such a busy little bee he is~" Leeron said cheerfully and Simon nodded in agreement.

"Well, he did take on a heavy burden to make up for the attempts he tried to help the world from the anti-spirals but I'm happy he had. Less work on me so soon after going back into the office." he said as he started walking off. "Well imma go find him! See ya later, Leeron!" Simon called over his shoulder as he left. Leeron watched him go before giving a sigh. "Hopefully you are going after the right person, Simon. Not everyone can end up being the right one. Sometimes it might even be the person least expected." he murmured.

0

Simon looked high and low for Kinon before eventually heading up to the control tower where the second oldest would usually be if she wasn't indeed following the second in command around. Simon had noticed the two were getting much closer since saving Rossiu from his self-sacrifice but he hadn't heard any news of them actually getting together.

They were so tightly knit like a family, he would hope to hear anything from Rossiu or Kinon if they decided to go steady. "Maybe there's a chance after all. Maybe Kinon isn't the one Rossiu was looking for…" he murmured to himself as he entered the control tower and luckily for him, Kinon was there monitoring.

"Hey Kinon." he greeted as he walked over to her and she turned at the call of her name. "Oh, hello Simon. How can I help you?"

"Have you seen Rossiu?"

"Oh yes, not too long ago. He was heading back to his office since his work for today is done. You need to speak with him about something?" she asked.

"Yeah, something personal. Thanks for the head's up, Kinon." he said as he left. She blinked as she watched him leave before pursing her lips. _'I wonder what he has to talk to Rossiu about.'_ she thought to herself before getting back to her work.

0

Viral grumbled to himself as he held a stack of papers in hand and walking down the hall. He felt perturbed to find human paperwork to be tedious and boring for a beastman like himself. But as emissary of Earth, it was bound to happen. "Damn human paperwork." he mumbled to himself as he continued walking, reading up on the latest reports while the missing the commander in chief came running straight for him in a blind charge, knocking right into him.

"Ugh, get off me!" he hissed and Simon excused himself as he hurried got up off the beastman. Viral gave a snort as he sat up and went to gather his scattered papers. "I'm so sorry, Viral. I should've been watching where I was going."

"Well obviously! Why are you in such a rush?" Viral grumbled as he took the papers that Simon handed to him and stood. "Just need to see someone about something. That's all. Keep up the good work!" he said as he ran off. Viral watched him go before giving another snort as he walked off once more. "Stupid human." he mumbled as he walked on.

Simon eventually reached the office and knocked on the door, waiting for a response. When he heard the faint 'come in' from the other side, he took a deep breath and let it go before walking inside. "Hey there, Rossiu. Long time no see." Simon said, smiling as he looked to the other. "Hello. I hope you have been well." Rossiu spoke.

"Yeah, I've been getting back into a good mood ever since. But that's not why I came here for, not to talk about politics at least." he murmured.

"Oh? Then why are you here, Simon?"

"Well..." Simon started and then let out a breath. "It's been a few months since Nia's death and my heart needs to be healed. So I wanted to ask you..."

"Simon, stop right there." Rossiu spoke and Simon stepped back, stunned from the admonishment. "You as well as I know this would never work out. I don't really like you any more than a friend and I'm very busy with making sure the state of the city will stay at 100 percent. You need to do the same. Nia's death was hard on us all but I'm sure enough time has passed for you to recover. Getting back into love may not be the best option right now." Rossiu said firmly. Simon could feel his heart breaking into pieces once more and sighed shakily and nodded. "You're right. What was I thinking? I mean, you have Kinon after all...I'm sorry to have bothered you with such a useless matter." he whispered before leaving out the door quickly.

Rossiu watched him go and felt as if he should chase after him but since there were still some things to do, he would just find the other back at his home.

0

The rest of the day, no one has heard anything from Simon. This made Leeron worried and decided to leave his post to ask anyone if they seen their commander in chief. He checked with Kinon first since she was probably the next person Simon went to see. After getting her story, he then went to Rossiu's office to talk to him. He tsked when he got the story from him and left. "Poor Simon. His fragile heart just can't take any more of this abuse. Someone has to be the right one for him after Nia." Leeron hummed to himself as he walked. "Someone...anyone..." He was left to his deep thoughts before snapping his fingers.

"I got it! Now I just have to see if he'll do it~" he trilled as he danced off in search of a certain beastman.

0

It was nearing night as Viral packed away his work for the day and ready to retire despite the lack of need for slumber. He left out his office and was ready to head home when he came face to face with Leeron. He could already feel his hackles rising as he stared down the eccentric male. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we seem to have lost our dear commander."

"And I should care why? That hairless monkey can handle himself."

"Well yes, of course he can. But I'm sure you would hate to see him down in the dumps again after last time." Leeron said, wagging a finger. "So with that pert little nose of yours, maybe you'll have better chance of finding him and bring him out of hiding so he can come to us and talk." he added, tapping the beastman's nose who gave a growl of warning. "Don't touch me. But fine, I'll do as you ask just to not deal with a simpering fool later. I'll send him your way if I find him." Viral spoke with a growl before turning tail and leaving. Leeron chuckled as he watched him go before humming to himself.

"Hopefully his methods of cheering up won't get Simon mauled in the end."

0

Zypher: Well I'm back with a new fic for you all. This be my second attempt at some decent Gurren Lagann fanfiction after my one-shot which has done pretty well for a first try. So hopefully you'll enjoy this little multi-chaptered fic with the idea provided by Girl with a Golden Heart. I'm a little rusty in this department so please excuse any oocness on my part. Been forever since I've last watched Gurren Lagann so character development is a must for this. But anywho, enough of my ramblings, hope you like and I'll be back with another chapter at some point.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is a Two-Sided Coin

Chapter 2

0

Viral took his leisure looking for the missing commander. He checked everywhere in the building and there was no sign of Simon. "Must've ran out then." he murmured and headed out but soon came across Rossiu. "What are you doing here?" Viral questioned with narrowed eyes. "I was looking for Simon. Did you come across him?"

"No. Leeron had me looking for him. Why do _you_ want to know?" he asked, eyes slightly narrowed. "Are you looking for him?"

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to him about something."

"I see." he murmured, a very, extremely faint glint of concern flashing before his eyes before brushing pass the other. "Well you go your way and I'll go mine and we'll see who finds our precious commander first." he murmured before he was out of sight and Rossiu watched him go before he continued on to Simon's office in hopes the other might've returned there and it wasn't a place the beastman already scoured.

0

Finding him nowhere, Viral headed out into the city. Even with his sense of smell, it wasn't going to be easy finding the other. But to keep the pestering fool of a human that he despised away from him, he'll do his damned hardest to find Simon. So making a recollection of places that the commander told him once before, although turning a blind eye to actually listening except for when key names came up, he started for them, first going to the lake where Simon proposed to Nia and then the trouble began with the anti-spirals.

The place was void of people as golden eyes looked around, seeing hair nor hide of the commander. He gave a gruff before leaving, heading to the next place which was the diner that he frequented sometimes to talk to his old village leader.

He walked across the large window of the diner, looking inside but didn't spot a single blue head of hair in there so he continued on his way. He searched high and low and was slowly growing more and more aggravated until he headed to the outskirts of the city and not far from the road was Simon, head bowed and knees held up close to his chest. Viral gave a growl as he stomped over to the other, jerking him back from his position and the commander only fell back bonelessly, tears slowly coursing down trails of already dried paths from earlier.

"Come on, you hairless ape. Your dear friend wants you to come back." he said as he looked down to him.

"What's the point...I tried again with love, only to have it blow up in my face...you might as well get your wish and just kill me now..." Simon whispered.

The beastman bristled angrily before reaching down, grasping the other by the lapels of his coat and lifted him up. "You're a real piece of work, you know that? You fought with your damn life when it came to Nia and when she disappeared, you held strong even though that pathetic little organ you call your heart was broken. And now here you are, rolling in dirt and bawling like a damn baby because some overzealous forehead moron decided to cut your rope short." he growled and Simon looked up to him in surprise.

"How'd you even figure that out?"

"Said moron was looking for you and I came across him before leaving. He wanted to talk to you." he said as he set the commander on his feet. "So what are you going to do? Head back like the man you proved yourself to be around me and talk or sit here and wail like the simpering little child I remember back when we were enemies?" Viral questioned as he crossed his arms. Simon was silent as the words of the beastmen rolled around his head before he let out a sigh. "I'll go back...but I don't feel like talking to anyone right now." he murmured before looking up to Viral. "I'm sorry that I've caused you so much trouble in looking for me." he added.

Viral only snorted as he walked past the other and started back for the city. Simon was silent once more before running up to Viral, reaching out to grab his shoulder.

"Viral..."

"What?!" The beastman demanded as he turned back to him. Simon pulled his hand away quickly before rubbing at his arm lightly. "Would you...would you accompany me home, please? I know I'm asking too much of you but I just don't want to be alone."

He groaned, running large fingers through his short cropped hair. He felt just a slight urge to accompany the other, seeing as Simon was ultimately his superior in many ways due to his spiral power and the fact they were once partners in the mech that has been his bane since his commanding years but everything else told him to ignore the other's simpering. But he knew any discomfort the other felt may be found out by Leeron. That alone overruled everything due to the simple fact that the beastman really didn't like the man and a long winded lecture is the last thing he wanted to hear. "Alright, alright. Let's go." he said as he continued walking on, Simon not far behind him as they headed for the other's small flat that he lived in.

0

When they reached Simon's home, said person unlocked the door and pushed it open before looking back to Viral. "You wanna stay for a bit or something? I can order takeout and kinda explain in a little more detail of the reason you had to come out looking for me." he said. "I rather be home right now myself but what the hell. Might as well just to make you come into work or have the others see you with a lighter demeanor again so I won't have to hear it." Viral replied as he walked in after the other, shutting the door behind him and went to make himself home on Simon's couch. The other smiled just a little as he went into the kitchen and made an order to come to the flat.

After that task was done, he returned back into the living room and sat down on the armchair not far from Viral, looking to the beastman. "I'm still sorry that Leeron got you to come out and waste your time looking for me..."

"I don't really care. Just explain yourself of everything that happened today so at least my search wouldn't be fruitless without something to go on by." he spoke as he looked to the commander. Simon sighed softly before nodding. "Ok, well you guess much of it when you found me but not the entire story. Well, I was thinking it was time for me to try giving my heart a chance again and Rossiu seemed to be the best candidate. But of course, he didn't think of that on the same lines I did and told me that point blank." he said as he looked down. "I know I should be much stronger than that but that was a harsh blow from a close friend that I just couldn't recover from so easily. That's why I was outside of town." he murmured.

Viral watched him for the longest moment before giving a sigh. "You humans and your foolish emotions."

Simon looked up and frowned. "But Viral...even for a beastman, have you ever thought of love at least once?"

"I have but what I thought was love was only brutal punishment to my superior officer. And then the second time I thought I found it was only a dream caused by the anti-spirals. How's that saying go? 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.' I rather not try for a third time." he said but Simon just couldn't take that for an answer and stood, walking over to him and placed his hands on the other's shoulders which made him bristle.

"Viral, you can't let that get in your way. So what if you had a few bad experiences. You can only ultimately learn from them and find someone better. Sure you may have to suffer living forever now but do you really want to do so without at least trying to love just one more time and have good experiences with it?"

Viral looked up to him with a glare. "Are you trying to imply something?" he questioned.

Simon's face took on a soft red glow before looking away. "I'm insane in asking but please, can we at least try one date, just you and me?" he asked softly.

"Absolutely not."

"Come on, Viral. Just one. Just so you can have at least one chance at what you could have that might just make you happy." Simon pleaded. Viral sighed before smacking the other's hands away. "And why would you confide in me, hmm? You just got rejected by that forehead moron and just now, you'll be rejected by me cause I don't want to experience this emotion at all." he questioned as he watched the blue haired male before him. Simon was quiet before he plopped on the beastman's lap, making him growl and he was about to tell him off before Simon spoke up again.

"I just need someone. You've been there for me through so much and despite being enemies in a past life...I respected and, I guess you can say, adored you a little. My role model was Kamina but to see you, my first genuine beastman the moment I left the underground, I was amazed at the power you had, both in the gunman and on the field." he explained softly as he looked into those gold, catlike eyes.

"I know it's a longshot requesting this of you but you being there through thick and thin without me asking much of you. Now, I want to repay it by giving you something that you'll probably never get no matter how many generations you live. I'm literally love right here in your lap and even if you hate it, would it at least ease your weary thoughts of what you could've have?" he questioned as he watched various conflicting things flit through gold eyes. Viral gave another low growl, moving large hands to rest on Simon's hips and gripped them slightly.

"Do you even know what you're getting yourself into if I go through with this?"

"I know animal instinct may take a roll in this but I'm prepared for it." Simon replied.

Viral's lips were in a thin line before giving a nod, bearing his lethal teeth. "Then know this is on your shoulders now, Simon." he said, reaching up and nearly tearing the collar of the commander's shirt before he struck. Simon winced at the shot of pain from his shoulder. Viral pulled back, smirk on his lips. "You're mine now. Betray me and Kamina City is gonna be short one commander." he murmured before licking at the wound, his rough tongue making Simon shiver just a bit but he nodded.

"I won't, I mean it's not like Rossiu would have a change of heart anytime soon." he murmured as he doorbell rung and Viral released him so he could grab their food and pay for it.

0

Zypher: And then disaster strikes...but not in this chapter. Anyways, glad that people are enjoying this fic. Makes me feel as if I'm doing a good job on this so far. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon with another.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Is a Two Sided Coin

Chapter 3

0

After Viral left later on that night, Simon couldn't help but feel giddy for the next few weeks of being together with the beastman. He was lucky he didn't get torn asunder by the irate beastman just for suggesting such a thing._ 'Maybe he still has a little hope for something nice after all.'_ he thought as he prepared for bed, tossing away takeout boxes, placing any leftovers into containers and into the fridge for later. With a wide yawn, he rubbed at his eyes as he retired to the bedroom, eager to begin his new day with his new lover tomorrow when he headed into the office.

0

He woke up the next morning not to his alarm but someone pounding on the door early in the morning. He grumbled softly as he got up, stretching a bit before making his way to the door. More pounding was heard and he groaned. "I'm coming, I'm coming." he called as he reached the door and unlocked it, opening it to reveal Rossiu on the other side. He blinked sleepily for a minute before it registered in his sleep fogged brain. "Rossiu, it's early. Is something wrong?" he asked, yawning softly. "Not really but I've been wanting to speak to you since yesterday but couldn't find you and you never answered your home phone when I called." he explained.

"Oh, I was busy with some other things after leaving the office." he said as he headed back inside with Rossiu following behind him. "So...you didn't run out after what I told you yesterday?" Rossiu questioned as he watched the other.

"Oh that? It was nothing. I should expect as much since we need to do our work and not worry about simple affairs after all." he said although a gleam of pain of the matter being brought up again flashed through his eyes. Lucky for him his back was turned so Rossiu didn't see it. "I'm fine so nothing to worry about. So what brings you here?" he questioned. "It's about what you asked me yesterday. I've thought it over and you know, maybe a little time with a loved one away from the office would be good-" he began before Simon raised a hand.

"Rossiu, two things. One, you just told me to focus mainly on work and so I will and two, before you even consider asking me a thing, what about Kinon? She likes you."

"Yes she does but we had a bit of a falling out which is probably tantamount to my attitude yesterday." he spoke. "Oh, well I'm sorry for your loss then, Rossiu." Simon said. "But I can't accept this. I was rejected by you and so I knew there was no possible chance of getting together with you. And even if you came to me now about changing your mind, I won't change mine." he continued before heading into his room to change into his work clothes. "But Simon, please. I know I was harsh but this might be good for the both of us. And you need someone there for you after losing Nia. Let me be the one to help you, not as a friend but a lover." he continued.

"I can't Rossiu." he spoke as he stepped out from his room and looked to the other. "Now let's drop it and head on to work. You always tell me to not be late so let's not." he said, walking over to the door and opened it. Rossiu looked as if he was about to say something else but sighed and nodded as he headed out the door and Simon closed it behind him, locking it.

0

It was the usual at the office, Simon doing his work and Rossiu bringing any other papers to him. But of course, Rossiu coming in every time with new papers to be signed and filed always had him asking why Simon wouldn't accept his feelings. Simon always gave the same answer every time and it began to irritate the other. He knew Simon usually would never give up is there's something that he really wanted and if he were to give up on Rossiu then who else would there be to fill that void that Nia left in his heart?

And therefore that's where Rossiu went through the mental list of friends and Dai Gurren members that were still free of relationships and he just couldn't pinpoint who it could possibly be, of course omitting Viral cause of his lack of emotions for anything unless commanded by Simon himself to do something.

When Rossiu finally gave him a break, Simon was relieved. He didn't the other would be so persistent on a matter that he himself told him to not worry about._ 'Well at least I didn't drop the ball about being with Viral or he might go ballistic and I don't mean just Rossiu.'_ he thought to himself before hearing the door open and looked up, seeing the person of his thoughts walk in and he smiled.

"Hello, Viral. You done with work already?" he asked.

"Just do a checkup on the ship and crew and that's it for me. Our next galatical meeting isn't for another month so I'll be here all month with nothing to do." he murmured as he walked over to the old captain's desk.

"Well, you do have something now. You have me." Viral glanced down to him as he came around the desk. "I still wonder if this is a mistake but might as well milk it for its worth." he grumbled, resting a large hand upon Simon's shoulder. "Don't worry, I promise you it won't be a mistake." he replied, resting a hand on the coarse fur of the hand on his shoulder. Viral gave a short nod and a soft squeeze on the other's shoulder before his nose twitched and he growled, lifting the other out from his seat. "Whose scent is on you?" he snarled.

"I guess Rossiu but..."

"Rossiu?! I thought you gave up on him!"

"I did! Don't worry! He tried to come by and convince me to try it out with him but I'm with you now, Viral. I won't change my decision." he whispered. Viral gave another growl before releasing him. "You better tell him what's going on cause I will not accept him trying to make advances on you if you want this relationship we have to keep going smoothly." he hissed and Simon nodded.

"I didn't really want to only cause I know he'll freak out but if it will keep him off my back then I will."

Unaware to the two, Rossiu already knew as he listened from the bare crack in the doorway that he made the moment he heard voices in the room._ 'Simon and Viral? Why would Simon do this?'_ So many thoughts revolved around the other's mind but he knew for the fact that Viral couldn't truly love being a beastman. Simon keeping up with this farce may hurt him more than help. "I have to stop this somehow." he murmured before leaving, making plans in his mind of how to break the two apart, knowing it may prove to be a challenge for what species Viral was and therefore territorial, especially after what he heard not too long ago.

_'I will not let Simon love that atrocious beastman. He deserves better. If I knew he would do such a thing, I wouldn't have snapped at him and made him seek solace with someone who doesn't even know the meaning of it.'_ he thought. With that thought in mind that he had to pull the two away one way or another and began to plot in his mind of how he would achieve the task at hand.

0

After Simon was done with his work, directing Viral with some things since he was there, the two left out the office to go get some lunch in the city. "Hey Viral..." Simon called as he looked to the other.

"What?"

"Do...do you want to hold hands?" he asked softly.

"Why so affectionate all of a sudden?"

"Well, I just want you to feel the same. That isn't asking too much after all you're doing for me now, is it?"

Viral gave a snort before reaching out, taking Simon's small hand in his own before the two continued to walk, Rossiu watching from around the corner. He hid once the two came past, trying to quiet his breathing to an inaudible hearing so that Viral couldn't hear him with his sensitive hearing. Once they were far enough so that following them wouldn't be known by either, he began his pursuit. But as they left out the door, Leeron came out of nowhere in front of him, making him yelp in surprise as he stepped back.

"Rossiu! So good to see you~ So what are you up to?" he questioned.

"Oh, nothing of great importance." he spoke as he composed himself. Leeron gave a nod, smiling that mysterious way of his. "I see." he murmured before looking towards the glass door Simon and Viral just left out. "I suppose you spotted Simon and Viral leaving haven't you? I could think of a better pair to be caught up in that wonderful natural occurrence called love!" he said cheerfully and Rossiu blanched but not visibly so Leeron wouldn't catch on to his plan. "Wouldn't you be concerned, though? I mean, Viral isn't the likeliest person to be caught up in love. Why Simon chose him out of everyone else is a mystery."

"Well, maybe he did have the potential person in mind but they rejected the offer. Viral would probably do the same but he was once Simon's partner in Gurren Lagann so even if it was outlandish, he'd give it a test run just to see Simon happy." Leeron said, rocking on his heels as he gave a pointed look to Rossiu.

"Yes, that is true but it doesn't undermine the fact that Viral shouldn't be with Simon."

"Oh? And what reason do you have to back that up, hm? Because Viral is a beastman? Because Viral won't know the joys of love? Because Viral is Viral? Everyone has their flaws and while he has many, some of those rough edges have been buffed out thanks to Simon so even now, more of them would be buffed out and leave that pretty little beastman in a happy state of mind compared to before." Leeron said, smiling before walking past Rossiu before stopping.

"Oh, and if you ruin this happy little occasion, I might just come after you~ So be good, Rossiu dear." Leeron said, threat hovering in his words before he was gone. Rossiu couldn't suppress the shiver that went up his spine and really didn't want to see the effeminate man angry...ever. The idea of what he could do scared him enough. But even so, he was willing to risk his safety to see if he could split the two up and claim Simon as his own from Viral.

With that thought firmly settled, he headed out the building to catch up with his targets before they disappeared from sight and he lost track of them.

0

Zypher: And there's that one. Hoped you enjoyed this one and will be ready for the danger that is to come within the next chapter. I'll see you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Love is a Two Sided Coin

Chapter 4

0

They headed over to the usual place, Simon's old leader greeting the two with smiles as he clapped a hand on the other's shoulders. "So, how have you been? I hope you've been well." he said as he led the two over to a table. "Yeah, I've been better. Trying to get my life back in track after my little tragedy and he's here to help out." he said as he pointed to the beastman. The older looked to him skeptically and Viral bared his teeth a little, making him jump. "Well, let's hope that all goes well then. So shall I get the usual for you both?"

"Yeah. Thanks, boss." he said and the older nodded before heading back for the kitchen to tell the cooks what they needed to make. Rossiu wasn't far from the diner, having to up his pace to follow the pair before he lost them in the crowd. He saw through the window that they had a pretty secluded spot so it was easy to walk in and take a seat somewhere where he wouldn't be seen so easily but there was also the factor that Viral had hypersensitive senses and he would probably point him out before Simon.

_'Let's just hope the food keeps him placid.'_ he thought as he watched and observed the two. Simon smiled a little as he rested a hand over Viral's and looked to his gloomy expression. "Come on, Viral, stop looking so gloomy all the time." he said and he gave a grunt. Simon chuckled a little before moving closer, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Hey Viral."

"What?"

"Do beastmen ever have mating cycles?"

"What brought this on?"

Simon shrugged. "Well you all follow animal instincts most of the time, so I was curious if that applied to mating too despite the fact that you can't reproduce." he said. Rossiu choked on air as he listened and ducked behind a menu when he saw Viral look up, a sneer on his lips. "Viral?" The beastman shook his head before looking back down. "Thought I heard something." he murmured before looking back to him.

"As for cycles, we have them but it's more for satisfying the urge when it comes up than for actual reproduction since we're unable to. It's hard to ignore so when it comes up, we go for the first available beastman and mate." he explained. "I see. So what about yours?" Viral looked down to him with a curious glance. "Why do you want to know all of a sudden?"

"Well, we're mated pretty much, aren't we? I should be obligated to know."

Viral gave a slight smirk. "It will be on your head if you want to indulge in it but mine isn't til the colder season." he said as their food was brought to the table and they began to eat. "I'll be ready then for whatever you have to throw at me then." he said and the beastman chuckled. "Oh, we'll see about that." he replied before tucking into his meal.

Rossiu listened silently and growled a little to himself._ 'I have to split them up before then. It's preposterous for Simon to even think of himself as a mate to Viral. Oh, Simon, how could you let yourself stoop this low? But no worries, I've made mistakes many times before and it's about time I rectify this one before it wedges in too deep to be fixed.'_

"Are you ordering something?" A waiter questioned. "Oh yes, just some coffee will do."

The two continued to eat quietly, having some whispered conversations that Rossiu couldn't hear from where he sat. When his coffee was brought to him, he drank it quickly so that he could be out before them. He knew all hell will break loose if he doesn't leave before they do. After he finished, bearing with the scalding feelings for drinking near hot coffee in one go, he left money and a tip before hurrying out of the diner. He went to blend in with the crowd but stuck around to see where the pair went next. After Viral and Simon finished, they paid for their food and left out. "So what to do now..." Simon hummed to himself as they walked. "Don't you still have work to do back in the office?" The beastman questioned.

"I do but they can easily be taken care of any time. I just have to sign a few things." he replied as he took Viral's hand once more as they walked. "I rather spend more time with you, though." Viral gave a slight nod as they continued to walk and Rossiu was once again close behind but not so close as to get caught. They walked for a while before eventually reaching the lake in the center of town. The very same one where Simon once proposed to Nia way back when. "Never thought I would be back here…" Simon murmured softly and Viral looked to him.

"Why's that?"

"This is where I proposed to Nia...before the Antispiral took her away. That day hurt me so much but I knew I couldn't give her up much less let the antispirals get their way and destroy the world." he explained and Viral nodded. "And this all happened while I was stuck in that pathetic jail and clueless to my surroundings." he murmured softly. "Yeah. Of course, it wasn't long before blame was placed on me by Rossiu and I was sent there as well." Viral gave a huff as he crossed his arms. "And that idiot has the gall to try and claim you back after that?"

"Well he was thinking of the people's wellbeing and I using spiral power at the time wasn't a good idea so I can't blame him. And he did atone for his ways in the end." he said as he looked out to the shimmering water before him. Viral gave a huff. "He's still a foolish naked ape." he muttered before looking to Simon and pulled him close. "Besides, you have me now and instinct won't allow me to treat you wrong unless you do it to me first." Simon smiled and relaxed against the beastman.

"Don't worry. That'll never happen." he murmured, smiling more as he felt a large hand ruffle his hair gently as they stood there before eventually heading home since it was getting late. Simon waved as Viral left before heading inside. He sighed wistfully as he turned on the lights only to yelp when he saw who was standing in the living room. "What are you doing here, Rossiu? I told you no." he said, eyes narrowed. Rossiu stepped forward. "You can tell me no a thousand times, but I won't stop. This relationship you have with Viral is wrong."

"And who are you to tell me who I can and can't date?"

"Because I'm worried for your safety. Viral doesn't know a single thing about love and he's unpredictable." Rossiu spoke. "That's what you and only you think." Simon snarled. "He's learning through me and while I have to worry about a few instinctual things, I can handle it and he'll be there beside me the entire way as I learn." Rossiu finally stepped forward, slamming Simon into the door. "I'm trying to make you see reason! He's a beastman! Beastmen are incapable of love no matter how much you want to teach them! They're sterile beings who are nothing short of wild animals if given the chance! You will not make a life with him and if you keep trying, it will only lead to heartbreak! Just give up on him and return to me, Simon. I just don't want to see you hurt." he whispered.

Simon looked away for a moment before shoving Rossiu back angrily. "I don't care what you have to say, Rossiu! You've been a trusted friend and ally for the longest time and when I need you the most for personal reasons, you shoved me away! Now, when I finally found someone that could treat me right despite past circumstances, you want to butt in! You told me to not try for a relationship with you and I did. I found someone else and now you suddenly want me with you?! Make up your mind on what you want most. Do you want me for me or do you just want me to get me away from Viral?" he inquired as he looked to him. Rossiu looked down, not knowing how to answer him without sounding controlling.

"I...I just want you away from him. He isn't good enough for you." he murmured.

Simon sighed before moving to unlock the door and open it. "Go."

"But..."

"Just go, Rossiu. That's not the kind of answer I want to hear. Until you know what you really want, I don't want you to bother me or Viral over this anymore." he said as he pulled the collar down, revealing the nasty bite mark that was left and Rossiu gasped. "Viral marked me and that makes me his. I won't betray him without reason and even then, dire consequences will be met if I betray him. Even if you truly loved me as you so claim now, you are too late to make anything change." Rossiu gritted his teeth, hands clenched at his side before he walked stiffly out of the flat. But before he headed down the hall, he turned to look to Simon.

"I won't give up on you until you see reason, Simon." he spoke with determination. "You're not winning this. I won't allow you." Simon shot back before closing the door and ran a hand through his hair. "This is one fucked up triangle that I really don't want myself or Viral to get trapped in. Rossiu should know better than to do this but I guess until he fails, he won't give in. But I don't want him to get hurt either testing Viral's patience. Oh what am I'm going to do..." he murmured, leaning against the door with a sigh.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. Another chapter done. Sorry for the long wait but I have a long list of stuff that needed to be written ahead of time and this was just a sidetrack mission since all you wonderful readers were waiting so patiently as well as give me such wonderful reviews to show I've been doing well with this story so far. Hope to see you all again for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Love is a Two Sided Coin

Chapter 5

0

The next morning, Simon was slumped across his desk. He was up late the previous night trying to think of some way to stop the impending war that was about to happen between Viral and Rossiu, the former not knowing a thing until he was confronted and he knew well that the moment Rossiu brings it up, he would be in for a world of hurt. "Damn it, Rossiu, why do you have to be so thickheaded again..." he muttered before hearing the door open and lifted his head to see Viral standing there.

"Oh, hey Viral. What brings you here?" he asked. "Can't I see my mate whenever I want to?" he inquired as he walked over to the desk and behind it, making Simon yelp as he was lifted clear from his seat, Viral taking his place and he was settled onto his lap. Simon blushed a little before resting against his chest.

"Something happen with the crew?"

"No, they're behaving themselves. I should ask what's wrong with you. I can smell the unease on you."

Simon sighed as he turned his head. "I don't want to talk about it." Viral looked down to him with a snort and lowered his head. Simon yelped, jumping a bit as he felt a sharp nip against his ear. "Speak." Viral urged. "No." Simon shot back and Viral smirked. "You brought this on yourself. No one keeps secrets from me, not even you." he near purred and Simon blushed heavily as he felt a rough tongue slide against the shell of his ear.

He knew better that Viral would be a little forward with his advances whenever he decided to do so. Sadly, even knowing still left him just a tad unprepared just because of the beastman's unpredictability when in situations like the one he was in now. A large hand came up and caressed his chest lightly, making the other shiver as he pressed back against the beastman more as he began to explore. "Viral...not here..." Simon pleaded but the beastman didn't listen, giving another sharp nip.

"How often do people come in?"

"Not often...they only come in to drop off paperwork mostly..." he murmured.

"Then I can do what I want then until someone knocks." Viral replied as he continued with his play. Fingers grasped the zipper on the front of his uniform and dragged it down enough so that he could slip a hand through and Simon gave a soft moan as coarse fur brushed against his chest. "Are you really...gonna molest me until I tell you?"

"Sounds like a fun idea to me." Viral teased as he licked his neck playfully. "Damn it...when the hell did you become playful..." Simon groaned as the hand in his uniform trailed down a little more while Viral smirked. "When you decided to become my mate. Your ways began to rub off on me." he murmured as he nipped his neck softly a little above his claim mark. Simon yelped softly and squirmed in Viral's hands.

"I'm still not telling."

"You should know better to not resist me after my position before you humans took over after Lordgenome's fall." Simon huffed before he was given another nip. "You know I resisted you before...and I'll do it again..." he murmured. "You can try but I'll win this one. You can match up to me in a fight but I think I have you beat here." Viral murmured as he bit lightly on his neck, making Simon jump again before the rough tongue smooth over the light wound, making the commander groaned and squirmed more. "Tell me."

"No."

"Do it, Simon."

"I don't want to."

"Then I'll just keep going until you do."

"Damn it..." A yelp emerged for the commander again and Viral smirked, knowing his little human was weakening. He began to leave more nips along the other's sensitive neck, indulging himself in his mate's scent as he did so. He never admitted to it before to anyone else but after working so close with Simon when they piloted Gurren Lagann, he always loved the scent of the human. It was always rich with the scent of determination and battle, something that he could commend to since the other was a very strong person and had gained his praise countless times as he showed his extraordinary skills of battle after coming out from his sheltered life underground.

And at this point, deep inside, he was happy to have this human as his mate. His dream the antispiral conjured may never come true but at least he can have a mate within the human and that was just as good.

"Ngh...ok fine. You win." Simon whispered and Viral smirked. "Now, what was bothering you?" he questioned. "I know you'll tell me to not worry but I've been in a bind with Rossiu lately." he said and winced as he heard the beastman snarl. "And what has that naked ape done now?" he grumbled, arms moving to wrap around his waist. "He won't abandon the idea of being with me. He's trying to convince me to leave you and I know I can't do that. He just doesn't understand the limitations given to me being with you and won't leave me alone about it."

"Should I beat some sense into him...literally?"

"No! No, don't do that. That would just give him more leverage to do something about you even though there isn't many people he can go to that would take you on. Kamina is gone and so is Kittan and those are the only two who can really go toe to toe with you aside from myself." he murmured and Viral snorted. "They can try if they were still around but they won't make me heel like some dog. You're mine and it's going to stay that way. The feminine male is the reason really why we're in this position and as much as I despise him, I wouldn't change the course of things." Viral stated, resting his head on Simon's shoulder.

"Don't ever speak these words outside of this room cause I will only say it once. After that dream the antispirals gave me, one where I wished to be able to have a wife and child in a calm setting away from this high society life, I knew it would never come true. But you coming on to me that night gave me new hope. That I can be loved. Sure it may be the same sex but I don't give a damn. I've had my share of same sex mating so this is nothing new. And besides, I'm more attuned to you than any other beastman and no human would dare come to me with the chances they will be off put by any instinctual thing that I may do." he murmured before licking the cloth that covered his claim mark.

"Except for you. You are willing to go the extra mile to see that I am happy, a feat that isn't achieved easily, and put yourself in what your dear Rossiu thinks may harm you. Sure, I'll admit I might hurt you but it isn't as if I'm going to go rabid and tear you asunder. We're of higher in intelligence to not do something like that." he said with a snort and Simon chuckled a bit. "I can never read what Rossiu is thinking but I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case." he said, unaware the topic of their conversation was walking by and heard them through the door.

He growled as he stepped closer and pressed his ear against the door to listen to the two. "Either way, I'm not some rabid animal but I will become one if he keeps ticking me the fuck off." Viral growled as he began to softly nip at Simon's neck once more, making the other squeak.

"What is with you and your fixation with my neck?" he whined.

"We mark there and you have such a nice scent so how can I resist?" he murmured, licking at his neck again and relishing the moans that he was pulling from his mate as he continued with his gentle nips. Rossiu gritted his teeth as he listened before he eventually snapped and reached for the door. Viral reached back into his mate's uniform, moving lower than before as he gave a deep rumble. The moment, however, was ruined as the door slammed opened, making him look up with a growl as Simon jumped to straighten himself up in the event it was someone that didn't know of his relations with Viral yet. Of course, he rather keep it that way to avoid a conflict like Rossiu with whom he wanted to date. And speak of the devil as he looked to Rossiu standing in the doorway.

"What do you want, Rossiu?" he questioned.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" he demanded.

"That's none of your business now I told you to leave me be." Rossiu growled and stomped towards Simon, reaching out to grab his arm and pull him from the beastman who was beginning to rise with mounting anger at having a peaceful moment with his mate and the fact his practical rival is trying to take him away. "We're going to talk to a few people and you will learn that your decision is a foolish one, Simon. I had enough of your rebellious nature. Viral is not a potential lover. He never was and you will probably lose so much being with him. I'm going to make you realize this one way or another." he spoke. Simon struggled in his grip but it was iron tight. "Let me go, Rossiu!" Simon hissed as he glared at the other.

Viral finally had enough as he stepped towards Rossiu and grabbed the back of his uniform. "Release him now if you value your life, naked ape." he growled and Rossiu glared right back at him. "Why did you agree to such a ridiculous request, Viral? You were pretty much anti-social since the antispiral attack and didn't care much for the rest of us once we've returned. So what made you change your tune now?" he demanded.

"That's on a need to know basis that _you_ don't need to know. What goes on in my mind is my own and you don't need to be interfering. And you've been pestering my mate long enough so either you let go right now or you might find yourself one less hand."

Rossiu let go quickly, knowing that the irate beastman may just keep true to his threat. Simon stepped back from him and touched Viral's arm as he glared at the other. "I am the commander of this city and my word is law. I suggest you listen to me when I tell you to leave me alone. I had enough of you trying to control my love life and trying to squeeze your way in. What would Kinon think of you if she knew how you've been acting?"

"She doesn't know." Rossiu murmured.

"And you think that's fair to her? That you're chasing me around when you know that she loves you. She risked her life for you! She worried for you and she's a better candidate for you than I." he spoke and raised a hand before he could speak. "And I don't want to hear it. I am with Viral now and if you can't appreciate it, then don't bother showing your face around me. You were a trusted friend, Rossiu but I'll have to cut the line here if you can't accept my decisions as a friend." he said as Viral smirked, glancing to Rossiu whose eyes narrowed as he watched him. "Come, Simon. If you're done here, I'm ready to leave." Simon nodded before they moved past Rossiu who stood there, fists shaking.

"You had your chance and you lost it. Know when it's time to let it go." Simon murmured before the two were gone. "I will not abandon this...I can't forgive myself if I do..." Rossiu whispered before looking up, a dark gleam in his eye after being pushed away so many times. He didn't want to stray down such a dark path that was now blossoming into his thoughts but he knew that it may be the only way. Viral could trust Simon more than any other human so even if he did have the urge to, he could never kill the other. The only way to separate the two was to make the beastman leave on his own terms and he had the perfect plan in mind to make it happen,

0

"You should've let me kill him." Viral muttered and Simon sighed. "No, Viral. You can't kill him. I know you want to badly after that and honestly, I was trying to avoid a situation like this cause I knew the result wouldn't be pleasant. This is one love triangle that I didn't want to risk either party to meet in the same place." Simon murmured. Viral gave a snort as he crossed his arms. "If he knew the law of animals, he would know to back off but he's a persistent naked ape so it's only wise for me to defend my claim." he spoke before stopping.

When he did, Simon turned back to him. "Viral?" He gasped in surprise when the other jerked him towards the wall and pinned him there. He gave an experimental sniff and nodded before lifting his head. "As long as you have my scent on you and my mark is still visible, I have nothing to worry about. But the moment anything changes, dire consequences for the instigator and the victim will happen." he hissed.

"I know, Viral. I told you, I won't let myself get into that position. I will never hurt you like that cause I'm finally the mate that you've been wishing for. You have my word." Viral knew Simon was always true to his words and the fact that he could make anything possible. "I know you are...which is why I put my faith in you to not betray me." he murmured softly before leaning in and caught Simon's lips in a fierce kiss. Simon moaned softly through the fevered kiss before the beastman pulled back. "Everything about you is becoming too much for me. To hell with waiting for my season, I want to claim your body as mine now." he whispered as he looked down to him.

"You can...but not here. We were already caught once and I don't want to risk it again with someone else who would flip over us...if Leeron doesn't already know and spread the word for us despite the fact we want this kept secret." Simon said and Viral gave a disappointed scowl but nodded as he released the other. "Fine. I'll be at your place later tonight then. Don't be surprised if we don't make it to your bedroom, mate." he spoke before walking off.

"I won't be surprised if you pounce the moment I open the door." Simon called back with a soft chuckle before heading back to his office to see if any paperwork was left and, hopefully, Rossiu was gone. But then he contemplated the idea of leaving early and go home to prepare the house for the beastman's arrival. The first plan that came to mind is moving any obstacles between the door and the bedroom out of the way for he can see something broken or tossed into the nearest wall should it hinder Viral.

"Ah, paperwork can wait." he spoke to himself before leaving the building and made his way home.

0

When he got to his door, he dug through his pocket for his keys and opened the door, stepping inside. After changing into something more comfortable and easy to get off, he cleaned the house of clutter as well as moved some end tables and valuables from the beeline that would be made should they not meet the floor first. After taking care of that, which took up a good amount of time, he heard someone knocking on the door and went to answer it. "Hey Vira..." he began before he saw who it was and growled.

"I told you to never show your face around me…" he groused.

"You did...but I can't stay away. If you won't leave Viral yourself then I will make him do so the only way _I_ know how." Rossiu spoke as he stepped into the apartment and shut the door, locking both locks as Simon stepped back. "What the hell are you going on about?! He won't leave me! Now get going before he gets here cause I won't be responsible for anything he does this time considering the situation." he growled, ready to fight if need be. He knew after the events of before, Rossiu trained to fight so he didn't have to sit on the sidelines or try to use words to get him out of binds. But if he could subdue him, he wouldn't have to worry.

"How else...a beastman is keen towards scent, correct? So what would happen if you contaminate said scent? Viral won't kill you but he'll leave you." Rossiu murmured as he advanced towards him. "Stay back!" Simon hissed as he swung a punch at him but it was easily grabbed.

Rossiu smirked as he pulled him close and locked his arms, positioning himself in such a way that he couldn't break away easily. Simon cursed as he looked back to him. "I don't know your game right now but you better get the fuck off me." he growled. "Oh I will and not in the way you would expect of me. You brought me to this, Simon. So you will only have yourself to blame after the events that will happen after tonight." he said as he hit a pressure point, making Simon wince as he hit the ground as his legs locked up on him.

Simon took a moment to register what he meant and gasped as he tried to crawl away from him only to be held back from getting too far. "Rossiu! You're not like this! Why are you doing this?!" he questioned.

"I told you to leave Viral and be with me but you didn't listen. So if I can't have you, no one will."

"But you never gave me a clear reason! Just because you want me away from him isn't good enough!" he growled as he tried to fight off the other as he tried to get rid of his shirt.

"A beastman isn't a lover and I'll prove that to you the only way that will make you understand. They're quick to anger and Viral is a prime example. You bound yourself to a man that will drop you the moment that something changes about you." Rossiu spoke.

"No, stop it, Rossiu! Think of what you're doing! No!"

0

Rossiu straighten himself up before looking back to Simon who laid on the floor, dignity shot horribly after the events that happen only a few minutes ago but felt like hours of pure torture. "Rossiu...I can't believe you..." Simon whispered as he moved to sit up.

"You didn't listen to me. You didn't come back to me. You pushed my options too much."

"But to rape me! You are better than to stoop so low!" he snapped.

"A man in love that has been rejected too many times would do anything for the one they want." he spoke before leaving. Simon bit his lip before moving to get up, rubbing the tears from his eyes so he could clean up but knew that Viral would smell everything that happened. The very idea that he'll explode would be the reason he'll never have a chance to admit of what Rossiu did. After he stepped out of the shower, he heard someone knocking on the door and knew it was Viral but he couldn't muster up the courage to answer it and have him find out.

"Simon? Simon where are you? I know you're in here." Viral called from outside. "Let me in cause I've been thinking about this all day and couldn't sit still without snapping at someone."

Those words touched and broke his heart all at once and burying his face into his hands, he began to cry. Viral's sensitive hearing picked up the muffled cries and growled as he grabbed the doorknob, finding it unlocked and stepped inside, making Simon's head shoot up as he looked to the beastman. Viral was about to express some concern over his mate when he took in the scent of the air. Catching the scent of musk in the air from the forced coupling made him see red as he looked to Simon who shrunk back at his glare.

"You actually did it. You actually fucking betrayed me! Your _mate_!" he snarled as he started towards the commander.


	6. Chapter 6

Love is a Two Sided Coin

Chapter 6

0

"No! It isn't what it looks like! Rossiu-"

"So you did it with him! After all that nonsense you spout to me about not going back to him!" Viral hissed as he stepped around the couch and grabbed the other before he could escape him and lifted him clear from his seat with both hands. "Please, Viral...let me explain..." Simon whispered before gasping as he felt a hand wrap around his throat. "Why should I? I told you that dire consequences will fall upon you if you ever betrayed me. And you picked a wonderful time to go fuck someone else when it was supposed to be me that had first claim as your mate." he snarled as he began to squeeze. Simon coughed and choked, ready to reach up and try to pry the beastman's hand from around his neck before the situation finally weighed down on him.

No matter how much he could explain himself, to tell Viral that it wasn't him that instigated Rossiu but the fact that Rossiu did it just to get him separated from the beastman, he still betrayed him either way that no excuse could fix. He didn't fight back hard enough, didn't shove the other away before he could do what he did. He allowed it to happen and that's all that Viral could see.

"You're right...I deserve this...for betraying you..." he murmured as he looked into the beastman's eyes and accepted his fate. Rossiu said he wouldn't die by the other's hand but Viral was enraged enough that he'll prove the second in command's words wrong. "Good that you know your place." he murmured as he squeezed again, ready to choke the life out of the commander then realized that killing him, as much as it would satisfy him after what he caught him doing, would mean that Rossiu would take over and he was already on his list of people to despise heatedly after his behavior.

He didn't like the idea of being led around by him and snarled as he tossed the other back onto the couch before making his way back to the door.

"Viral?"

"Don't speak. You have avoided your death only because that means that naked ape that poses as your second in command would take charge. And I don't like him any more than I do you. So from here on, do not speak to me, don't even look at me for you have betrayed me for your malicious deeds tonight. I trusted you that you would keep to your word as you always have but for the first time you have broken it. Now I remembered why I didn't love." he murmured as he left the flat, slamming the door shut behind him. Simon watched him go before collapsing into a heap on the couch. He lost the best thing ever thanks to a jealous man and there was no way of rectifying a chance with him ever again.

"I'm sorry, Viral..."

0

When Rossiu returned home, he thought he would feel happy that he finally rid Viral's influence over Simon but he only felt shame. Simon was right, it was low of him to rape him just to prove a point. Now he thought to himself whether he went too far. He stumbled into the living room and sat down on the couch head buried in his hands as the guilt began to encroach on his mind. He stayed like that for hours, ignoring calls before eventually, a knock on the door got him up. He opened it to reveal Kinon there. "Rossiu...what's going on?" she asked softly. "I...I did something terrible. Something that neither I nor Simon will recover from." Her eyes widened before she stepped into the apartment and brought Rossiu with her before the two sat on the couch.

"Now, tell me from the beginning what has been going on. I haven't seen you at all lately since Simon asked me about you a few weeks ago." He sighed as he rubbed his hands together. "Well, when he asked you about looking for me that day, it was because he wanted someone to take the ache from his heart. But I rebuffed him harshly and therefore went looking for someone else. That someone else was...Viral." he spoke and she blinked. "And he agreed to it?"

"He did. And it got me so jealous cause of the fact he was a beastman. He would only be hurting Simon cause he didn't know love. So I've been trying to convince Simon to not stay with him but he kept telling me otherwise, that he was willing to deal with Viral's animal instincts and his possessive ways. It peeved me so much that he didn't want to listen to reason...that I did something horrible to him tonight to prove that Viral won't take anyone else's scent on him. And now I feel so dirty and terrible." he explained and his ducked his head down. Kinon gasped.

"Rossiu...you didn't...you didn't rape him did you?" she asked but when she got no negative answer, she stood and Rossiu was expecting her to leave, to find him disgusting but sat up sharply when a smack met his cheek hard.

"How can you do such a thing?!" she cried. "I'm sure those two were happy and now you ruined it! Viral will probably never take Simon back even if he explains everything and Simon was so happy that he finally found someone to love him after Nia's death! But now you ruined that for both. No one will love a beastman and Simon was moping for a good long while after Nia's death so he needed someone in his life!" she continued and since everything was true, it made the second feel even worse for what he had done out of spite and jealousy. "Rossiu, you're going to have to be the one to fix this." she spoke and he nodded.

"I know. But the problem is Viral will probably kill me if not maul me close to death before I can get a word out."

"Then you better figure out something. Cause if something happens to Simon because of what you did, only you will be to blame by everyone else. Leeron told us about Viral getting together with Simon and he was happy to see it. We didn't know how deep it went though. Now you think Viral is bad, try handling Leeron at his worst." Rossiu shivered at the idea, knowing that the man wouldn't just grill him but probably give him a slap worse than Kinon if he told him about the rape that separated Simon and Viral.

"I know. I need to make it up to so many people but Viral is probably home now and Simon wouldn't want to see me period after tonight." he murmured. "Then take care of it at work tomorrow. I want to see better things about you and I never want you to ever think that just because someone acts a certain way, they aren't worth the person they're dating. Unless they were abusive, then we would step in." she spoke and he nodded. "I know."

"Good. Now you best think of your course of action if you're going to encounter Viral first." she spoke before she left and he groaned.

"I'm not looking forward to meeting him first."

0

But Rossiu meeting up with Viral was the least of their worries for the longer the male strayed from going face to face with the beastman, signs of depression began to show in Simon. The commander showed up for work but virtually talked to no one and was usually out of the room whenever Rossiu was scheduled to bring in his paperwork. But as the days went by, the less frequent the other began to show until he just didn't come in. Finally, Rossiu knew he had to do something and he strode to Viral's office only to find the door locked. "Where can he be?" he murmured before he remembered what the day was and cursed as he ran for the docking bay.

At the bay, Viral sighed as he watched the crew get their things together for the lengthy trip heading up to the destination for the Spiral Conference. He looked to his hand, remembering the soft touch of Simon's whenever it grabbed it. Then he flashed back to the night where that same hand was wrapped around his skinny throat and growled as he clenched his fist. "That damn naked ape shouldn't even be in my thoughts right now…" he grumbled.

"He betrayed me...there is no more chances..." he muttered before looking up as someone told him that they were only a few minutes away from departure and he nodded, telling someone to call for him once they were ready. He left out a door of the docking bay to stand outside and cool down a bit. After he left it was only a few minutes later when Rossiu ran in and breathed a sigh of relief when he found the crew was still there and ran over to one. "Where's your captain?" he asked.

"He went outside to think until departure. He went out that door." he said, pointing to said door. Rossiu thanked him before making his way for the door. He gripped the handle and knew there was no turning back. He steeled himself before walking through the door, causing Viral to turn back before baring his teeth. "I should destroy you right here and now for showing your face around me." he growled.

"I know and honestly, I would allow it but first let me explain something to you." he spoke.

"Don't bother. You wanted him so bad, you can have him." he snipped as he turned away from the other. "No, it isn't that..." Rossiu began. "Then what?! What the _fuck_ do you want with me?! You took my mate away from me and now you're bothering me for something else. Haven't you done enough? Or do you have a sick fetish for making my life hell after all I've done for you damn hairless monkeys." he snarled, turning back to him and before the other could retaliate, he was pinned against the wall while Viral looked at him with a murderous gleam. "You have five minutes to explain yourself. If I don't like it, someone will find your dead body out here after I depart for the Spiral Conference." he growled.

"Ok, ok!" Rossiu whispered quickly. "It...wasn't Simon's fault that he betrayed you. It was mine. I got too jealous that he wouldn't leave you and go for someone like me. So that night...I...I..."

"Spit it out! What the fuck did you do?!" he snarled, hackles rising the more he listened.

"I...I raped Simon to drench him in my scent and show him that you weren't going to take things coolly." he murmured. There was silence for a minute and before Rossiu could look up, a claw reached, gripping his uniform tightly as he shoved the second into the wall again. "You dirty hairless monkey! How dare you rape him out of _jealousy_?!" Viral roared as he slammed the other into the wall a third time. "I lost the best thing my pathetic immortal life could've granted me cause of you and now, Simon would never come back to me cause I told him that I might just kill the next time I see his face! You on the other hand is a liability and I would gladly drag your guts out for what you have done!" he hissed.

"Punch me if it will make you feel better but I didn't come here to get myself killed. I just came here to right a wrong and hopefully find a way to get you two back together." Rossiu murmured and gave a pained groan as a fist met his stomach hard before he was released. "When is the last time you saw Simon?" Viral questioned. "A week ago at best. He was showing some signs of depression. For the last few days, he hasn't come in and no one has been up to check on him last I heard." Rossiu wheezed as he looked to him Viral growled before kicking the second over.

"Until I claim my mate back, you _will_ keep away from both of us cause next time, I won't hesitate to kill you." he spoke darkly before running back into the docking bay and called for someone to call someone up in another ship and tell them to hold off the meeting for another week.

"But sir! This is too short notice!" One worker called.

"Then go up there and have someone play my co-representative! I have important matters to attend to that can't wait and I'm not going to waste my time talking to otherworld representatives when someone's life could be on the line right now!" he snapped back as he left the hangar and bolted for Simon's flat, hoping that the scenario in mind doesn't come to happen or Rossiu will lose his own for repentance.

0

When he arrived, he found Gimmy and Darry standing at the door and calling for Simon only to receive no response from the commander. "How long have you two been out here?" he asked as he walked over to them. "Viral! What are you doing here?! Super Galaxy Dai Gurren left minutes ago!" Darry gasped. "I told them to go without me cause of this very reason. Now tell me how long you've been out here."

"We've been out here for at least an hour or two every day since he stopped coming into work. Everyone's getting worried that he might've killed himself and we could never find you to ask what had happened." Gimmy spoke. Viral growled before moving the other two from the door before slamming into it with force. The metal door held fast but the persistent beastman hadn't given up yet. Eventually, much to the amazement of the two standing behind him, the metal door dented enough to leave a gap that he could use and slid his fingers in, prying the door open after a few.

He slipped inside and looked around, taking experimental sniffs of the air to make sure that the scent of blood wasn't on it. He went in further with Gimmy and Darry following behind him since they too were worried about the commander. Eventually the group of three made their way to Simon's bedroom and with relief, heard the other's quiet sniffling from within.

"Stay." he commanded the two before opening the door and stepped inside. He looked to the bed which had a lump hiding under the blankets, more sniffling heard from the figure underneath. He sighed before walking over to the bedside and stood beside it as he looked down to the lump. "I thought my mate wasn't a sniveling little runt." he murmured and the sniffling stopped but the person underneath didn't move to remove the blanket.

"Why are you here, Viral? I betrayed you so you shouldn't care to know what had happened to me." Simon muttered softly.

"I would but Rossiu confessed and while I didn't kill the little bastard, things were made clear and my anger was misplaced. I shouldn't have been angry with you. I should've known better that you wouldn't intentionally betray me. You're too good for such a thing." he spoke. "My instincts spoke before my brain could."

"It doesn't matter, you broke it off with me and I respect you decision. I was supposed to show you love and it all fell apart in only a couple weeks." Viral frowned before kneeling beside the bed, resting his hands on the edge. "Sure it may have fallen apart but those weeks I had with you were the best my immortal life has had. You were a godsend, Simon, and I want it back. Beastmen aren't particular into taking a mate back after betrayal but I'm doing it differently. I know no one else is out to claim you so I can claim you back." he murmured softly so that only Simon would hear the rare sweet words coming from him.

The other was silent for a moment before the lump shift and the blanket moved a little to reveal heavily bloodshot and red rimmed eyes looking into yellow hues. "Do...do you really want me back...after all I did?" he asked.

"Of course. Besides, we have established you weren't at fault. Certain people just can't resist that extraordinary body you possess. But that body belongs to me now and the next one to touch it inappropriately will lose a limb." he growled as Simon slowly began to emerge from the blankets. When they pooled at his hips, Viral hissed in disdain at the state of his lover. He was horribly malnourished, not to a point where it could become fatal but he had definitely deteriorated over the couple days no one was able to get to him. "Damn it, Simon...I didn't think you would take it this bad but then again, at least you didn't take the suicide route." he murmured as he moved to stand.

"I've considered it. You don't know how much I wanted to...or even leave the city to a place where even you couldn't find me." he murmured, running a hand through knotted hair. "I'm glad you didn't. It would be hell trying to find you a second time. Now get dressed and let's go. You need to address your friends that you're alive and well and then we're going to get you back to normal. I don't want my mate to be nothing but skin and bones before I begin my rut." he commented. Simon blushed as he slipped out from the bed and went to get some fresh clothes and a shower since he occupied the bed since his unannounced leave from work over the past couple days.

Darry poked her head into the room, hearing the shower go off and she smiled. "Is he ok now?"

"Better than ok now that he has a reason to keep living again. But he will be taking another leave with me the moment we get some food back into him and bring his weight back up."

"Why's that?"

"A reason that you don't need to know off until your older, pup."

"Hey, no fair!"


End file.
